


Distracting

by InitialA



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silver Millennium, Silver Millennium Era, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity goes to Venus for advice on the distracting feelings she's been having lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger mentioned in the end notes.

Serenity squirmed in her seat, trying to make the warmth between her legs go away discreetly. She turned the page in her book; she wasn’t even sure she could remember what the last page talked about, though that wasn’t entirely due to her current problem. Mercury always seemed to assign the most _boring_ books with the _driest_ passages… She knew she’d need this someday, eventually, when she was Queen, but right now?

Serenity sighed and her eyes unfocused slightly as her thoughts wandered back to yesterday afternoon. She’d slipped back down to Earth to see Endymion again. He was teaching her to ride his horse; they’d ridden down to the lake, deep in the Dreamwoods of Elysion. The combination of the heat of the day and the freedom of being away from any prying eyes had resulted in a very close call—she blushed, remembering the feel of his tongue on her neck and shoulders, her skirts dangerously high, the feel of his muscles under her hands as she undid the buttons on his shirt. That was the most intimate they’d ever gotten, and it was frightening. She wished it wasn’t, but if anyone had come across them… or if they’d gone further… Her mother would have something to say about it, for sure, and none of it would be blessings.

And the most annoying thing was this warm, tingling feeling between her legs. It wouldn’t go away. Serenity tried to cool her warm cheeks with her hand, but if she thought about yesterday any more, it only got worse. Not that it was _bad_ , per say, but it was just so… distracting.

“How’s it going, Princess?”

Serenity yelped, slamming the book shut in surprise. “Fine!” She squeaked, and cursed herself out in her head. So much for discreet.

She looked up, and saw Venus staring at her with one raised eyebrow. “Everything alright?”

“I eh… Yes, Venus, thank you. I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure, Princess. Jupiter is baking, and she wanted to know if—”

“A-Actually, Venus, I had a question,” Serenity blushed again. “I er… Please don’t get mad or anything, but…”

Venus sighed, slipping into the chair across from her. “You went to visit Endymion-sama again,” she stated.

Serenity nodded miserably, unable to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, Venus… I know I shouldn’t…”

Her guardian chuckled ruefully. “Well, I am the goddess of love, so I can’t say I can be truly angry with you. What happened? We usually have to drag a confession out of you.”

Serenity stammered out an explanation; she missed Venus’ growing amusement as she stared hard at the pile of books she wasn’t studying. “And it’s making me crazy, Venus! I can’t make it stop!”

Venus laughed outright. “Princess, it’s normal. To make it stop you have to stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Or stop being attracted to Endymion and wanting him to do that to you some more.”

Serenity was sure her hair was going to catch on fire at this point, her face was so red. “But… I don’t want to do either of those things.”

“Then you have to make it go away another way.”

“How?”

Venus waved her hands. “You… You touch yourself. And you move your hands around and figure out what works best for you. And not in public, do it in the privacy of your chambers.”

Serenity blinked. “Touch… What?”

“Your… everything. Where the warmth is. You’ll know when you get there. It’s different for everyone. Sometimes touching your breasts helps.”

She’d later swear that even Venus was blushing faintly at this point. “O-oh. Okay. And that’ll make it stop?”

“If you do it the right way, yeah.”

*~*

That night, locked safely in her chambers, Serenity sat on her bed. She’d forgone a nightdress after her bath, and stared at the soft curls between her legs. “Venus said… just touch it… and it’ll stop…”

She poked it. Nothing changed. Serenity frowned, and flopped back on the bed, sighing in frustration. “Sometimes touching my breasts helps…”

One hand found a breast, and rested there. She squeezed it lightly. Still nothing. She sighed again, dragging her hand down her chest, and gasped as her thumb brushed her nipple. “So that’s…”

She did it again, and warmth flared between her legs again. Her toes curled a bit. Serenity flicked her nipple again, and watched it rise up, like it did when she was cold. _Interesting_ , she thought. She drew circles around it with her finger; her legs squeezed together almost involuntarily. She tried both breasts at once and gasped out loud at the jolt of pleasure. She squeezed her legs together and squirmed, rubbing her nipples and making the fire worse and worse until she almost cried from frustration. “Just… touch it…” she moaned.

She thrust her hand down there again, and found that between her folds was sticky-wet. There was a nub, and her fingers brushing against it caused the fire to strengthen and weaken at once. “So that’s…”

Serenity slid her fingers down her core, gasping as the heat inside of her flared up again. One hand continued teasing her nipples as the other slid against her nub faster. Something inside of her started to coil tightly. Serenity was gasping; her wrist started hurting, she was slipping through her wet folds so quickly, and suddenly she choked back a scream as the world exploded into stars and sunbursts inside. It was the most glorious feeling. She wanted—no she _needed_ more of it, but somehow she knew she wouldn’t be able to feel it again for a while. Her body wanted rest.

Her hips bucked on their own as her finger slid past that nub again as she pulled her hand back. She touched it again; a similar starburst, but not as powerful as that first. She let her arm flop onto the coverlet next to her as she gasped for breath. She wanted to run through the gardens and go to sleep at the same time. This was a wonderful feeling.

*~*

“Venus!”

Serenity grabbed her guardian, pulling her into her bedroom as the older girl passed. “Princess, what—”

“Venus, it was amazing!” Serenity whispered gleefully, closing the door behind her.

Venus blinked, and remembered their conversation yesterday. “Oh, you figured it out then?”

Serenity nodded vigorously. “It was amazing, I just… Thank you, for telling me.”

Venus smiled. Serenity hesitated, then said, “I just… Will it always feel like that?”

“It should, yes.”

“Even if… With Endymion-sama…”

“Serenity, don’t even think about that. You know that contact between the Earth and the Moon is forbidden. Imagine, if you and the Prince were to become that intimate… You could start something that might take years to fix.”

“But… If something like that feels so wonderful with just me, with two people, I…”

Venus looked at her oddly. Then, without warning, Venus was pressing her lips against Serenity’s. The princess was taken aback, but the warmth flooding her veins wasn’t unlike the feeling of Endymion kissing her. Venus’ hands were at her back, fumbling with her dress clasps. She broke the kiss, and spun Serenity around, working the clasps open and slipping the heavy dress down Serenity’s body. “Venus, I—”

“Shh.”

Venus stripped her gloves off, and resumed kissing Serenity. The princess moaned as Venus dragged her nails down her back, across her hips. She squeaked and jumped a little when she lightly dragged her finger up the cleft of her bottom. Venus chuckled against her throat, licking her way up her neck and nibbling her eat. Serenity gasped; this was much more intimate than she’d ever been with Endymion. She wasn’t sure if he would ever be so forward with her.

Venus lightly pushed her back onto the bed, and crawled over her. Serenity stared at her, her blue eyes huge, and watched as she leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth. Serenity arched, gasping as Venus sucked and licked first one, and then the other until they were red and swollen. She scraped her teeth along the soft curves of her breasts, making her moan and squirm. Serenity felt one hand slip between her thighs, and whimpered as Venus began teasing that secret nub between her folds. She knew she must have been even wetter than the night before, and hoped it didn’t bother her guardian. “Venus…” She moaned, and then let out a squeak as she felt one, then two of her fingers enter her body. “How are you—”

“There’s an entrance,” Venus murmured against her breasts. “If you were to lay with a man, that’s where… He has his own special parts, and he puts one inside of you there. He would be able to get you with child, and the child would come out of there.”

“Oh,” Serenity said weakly, as Venus began thrusting into her with her fingers.

Her thumb brushed against her nub as she thrust with her fingers. Venus’ mouth as busy against her nipples again, and it was all Serenity could do to keep from crying out into the heavens with joy from the feeling. She felt the coil wind again when Venus removed her hands and mouth. Serenity wailed, “I wasn’t—”

“Shhh,” Venus said, and moved off the bed.

She knelt, and pulled Serenity towards her. “What—” She choked back the rest of the question as Venus put her mouth to her curls. Serenity did cry out as she felt her guardian’s tongue lick her nub. She felt her part her folds and her tongue drew patterns quickly against and around that sensitive nub, and Serenity was gasping for air as Venus’ free hand came up to massage one of her breasts and play with her nipple again. She almost screamed when Venus’ tongue darted in to that entrance and her thumb slid around her nub in its place. She bit into her wrist as the coil inside of her snapped, and more stars fell in her eyes and the galaxy seemed to swirl in her very bones; she shuddered and convulsed, and Venus never let up her assault until she lay still again. Venus sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth off with one hand. “Well?”

Serenity could only gasp in response, and Venus chuckled again. “Two people is better than one, I’ll grant you that.”

“But… But Venus… I didn’t do anything… to you,” Serenity gasped.

Venus shook her head. “It’s fine. I can care for myself.”

Serenity sat up. Her chest heaved. “No. No, I want to. I want to make you feel like this. No one should ever have to miss out on this feeling.”

Venus stared at her again, and then shrugged. She removed her costume, and crawled onto the bed. Serenity couldn’t help but stare at her guardian’s slim, shapely body. Venus waited patiently while Serenity gathered her courage, and kissed her. She took both breasts in her hands, running her thumbs across Venus’ nipples. Venus moaned into her, and she grabbed Serenity’s bottom, pulling her against her body. Serenity gasped at the sudden movement. “We’ll try something else,” Venus murmured against her. “Keep doing that and follow my lead.”

Serenity took one of Venus’ nipples into her mouth and sucked, remembering how Venus had done it. Venus threw her head back and moaned. “Keep doing that…”

She ground her pelvis against Serenity’s, and Serenity sucked in a breath. She was still sensitive. Venus shifted under her, and brought Serenity’s mouth back up to hers. Serenity moaned, surprising herself, as Venus sucked on her bottom lip. She shifted when Venus’ legs parted hers, and she was surprised to feel Venus’ wetness against hers. She broke the kiss. “What are you—”

“Just follow my lead.”

She pulled her back in for a kiss, and began moving her body against hers. Serenity moaned against her and moved with her. Venus moved faster, almost frantically, their nubs brushing each other teasingly. Serenity felt warmth blooming again, and played with one of Venus’ breasts, feeling it bounce against her hand as their thrusting grew more and more desperate. Venus was panting. She grabbed Serenity and pulled her in harder, grinding their bodies together. Serenity gasped, seeing stars for the third time as Venus threw her head back and moaned loudly, bucking her hips against Serenity’s legs. Serenity fell back, her muscles feeling weak from so many stars in such a short amount of time. Venus’ chest was heaving, her hair sprawled out across Serenity’s pillows. “Not bad… for your first time…” she said, grinning.

Serenity giggled. “I’m glad it was… satisfactory.”

Venus took her princess’ hand. Serenity squeezed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible dub-con, it can be taken that way. I've never written femslash before, but this idea has been rattling around in my head for a few days so I thought I'd give it a try. Try not to be too mean to me! ;)
> 
> http://initiala.tumblr.com


End file.
